Greasy 1-7 (notice the 7!!)
by The Evil Ones
Summary: A new part with the rest of the story attached just read and review


GREASY

The EVIL ONES

(Introduction)

A/N: hey everybody This is a combination of Hermione Potter and Powerbluegirl. We're having a slumber party and being the dorks that we are we decided to write fan fictions! Aren't we COOOOOOOL? Don't answer that.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything. The play belongs to those people who wrote it and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. But hey we have the true Cheerleader #11 here with us today! If you try to sue us you are stupid. Period.

The summer before his seventh year Ronny Weasley spent most of his time at Merlin beach girl watching. Until he met Sandy (no last name). Sandy was wonderful; the two of them spent every waking moment together knowing that when the end of august arrived Sandy would be going back to her school in Australia. Finally that dreadful day arrived and Ronny professed his love for Sandy. (A/N isn't it nice and fluffy?)

When Ronny arrived back at Hogwarts he met his best friend Harry Ponikie. Ponikie was the leader of the F*Bolts, a group of Gryffindors that were obsessed with everything broom related. The other F*Bolts were Neville, Dean and Seamus. 

Before this story really starts, here's a characters list.

Danny…………………………………………………………………………………Ronny

Sandy…………………………………………………………………………………(new)

Kenikie………………………………………………………………………Harry Ponikie

Rizzo…………………………………………………………………….Hermione Grizzo

Frenchy………………………………………………………………………………Ginny

Marty………………………………………………………………………………….Lavy 

Jan………………………………………………………………………………….Pavarati

F*Bolt #1……………………………………………………………………………Neville

F*Bolt#2……………………………………………………………………………..Dean

F*Bolt#3……………………………………………………………………………Seamus

Cha Cha……………………………………………………………………………Cho Cho

Crater Face…………………………………………………………………………Malfoy

Patty Simcox…………………………………………………………………Colly Crevox

Pretty boy (foot ball player)……………………………………………..Cedric

Grizzo and the rest of the Gold Ladies were ready to rule the school. As the leader of the most predominant girls group at Hogwarts; Grizzo, Lavy, Parvarti, and Ginny commanded respect with the gold jackets they always wore. The Gold Ladies were known to be the F*Bolts chicks. F*Bolts could only date Gold Ladies and vice versa.

Part 2

The First day of school brought a newcomer to Hogwarts, a pretty Australian girl. It was Sandy No-last-name! She was sorted into Gryffindor before the sorting ceremony. And she innocently moved her things up to her dormitory.

A/N: so what if the parts are short we're doing this without watching the movie and SOMEBODY(glares at Ashley) forgot her script but why are you complaining this is all going up on the same day! 

Part 3(aren't you proud of us)

Sandy spent most of her first day following the other Gryffindor 7th years to her classes. She managed to do this without really talking to anyone but once lunch came a nice red headed girl wearing a gold jacket asked Sandy to sit with her and the other girls wearing gold jackets.

"Hi. I'm Ginny, what's you're name?" the girl asked very perkily (yes it is a word NOW).

"HI! I'm Colly Crevox, head of the cheerleading squad. GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh, I'm Sandy No-last-name. I just transferred here from my school in Australia."

"Must be an Australian name," Ginny whispered to Grizzo.

"Really so how long have you been in England?" Grizzo asked snidely.

"Oh, the whole summer, and I met a really cute boy," Sandy answered as she giggled.

"Did she just _giggle_?" Grizzo asked incredulously to Lavy.

***

Across the school at the Quidditch pitch Ronny was telling all guys about the cool chick he met over the summer "_Summer lovin', had me a blast._

****

Summer lovin', happened so fast _I met a girl, crazy for meeeeeeee! _**Met a boy, cute as can be! **(at this point everyone jumps up and starts skipping around like idiots) (both) **_Summer days driftin' away to uh, oh those Summer nights!_** Wella wella wella UH! **TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE!**

__

Did she make you go zoom! **Tell me more tell me more! Like did he have a broom?! _Oh uh huh oh uh huh oh uh oh uh yeah._**

She flew by me, she got a cramp! **He ran by me, got my robes damp!**

__

Saved her life, she nearly fell! **He showed off, flying around!_ Summer sun, somethings begun, but uh, oh those Summer nights!_**

(for those of you who care, we wrote a whole page! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Wella wella wella uh!** _Tell me more! Tell me more! _Was it love at first site? **_Tell me more tell me more! Did she put up a fight!?_

__

We went Gnoming, in the Arcade! **We went strollin' drank pumpkinade!**

__

We made out, under the dock! **We stayed out, till' 10 o'clock! (Grizzo-ooooh 1st years are aloud to stay up till like, 11!)**

__

Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but Uh! Oh those Summer nights!

Tell me more tell me more! But ya don't have to brag! **Tell me more, tell me more, Cause he SOUNDS like a DRAG! He got friendly, touching my hair! **_She got friendly, up in the air! _**He was sweet, just turned 17! **_She was good, ya know what I mean! **Summer heat, Boy and Girl meet! But UH, Oh those Summer nights! Tell me more, tell me more, **_How many knuts did he spend? _Tell me more, tell me more, Could she get me a friend?_

****

It turned colder, that's when it's ends. _So I told her, we'd still be friends. _**Then we made, our true love vow. **_Wonder what, she's doin' now._

****

Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but, oh, those Su-hu-mer, NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTSSSSSS!

(song FINALLY ends) 

"Did anyone just notice how we just broke into this song that everyone knows the words to?" 

(Everyone) "SHUT UP GRIZZO!

A/N:Thank you for the absolutely fantabulous reviews. Don't you just love our song ? Please review we psychos thrive on them. We will have the next part up as soon as we get it written. Thank you to Emiri, Katie D, Narcissa Malfoy, Norbert, Pigwidgeon and Genevieve S. the happy little reviewers, who had reviewed this before this part was posted. If you review this you might get your name on the next part ::wink wink nudge nudge::

Part Four

The Evil Ones

"True love and he never laid a hand on ya, huh," Grizzo asked skeptically, 

"Sounds to good to be true."

"No, he was a real gentlemen," Sandy proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, what was this "gentleman's" name?"

"Ronny, Ronny Weasley," Sandy sighed. 

Sandy was very confused when; Grizzo, Lavy and Pavarati burst into giggles. 

"Well you never can defeat true love, I'm sure you two will meet again someday," Grizzo said over her should as she walked away.

"Oh, you really think so Ginny?" Sandy asked.

"Uh, Yeah why not."

***

That night at the Gryffindor pep rally, the Gold Ladies gathered to watch as 

Sandy cheered the team on with Colly Crevox. When it ended Sandy made her way nervously over to her friends.

"So how was I?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, you were great," Ginny stated enthusiastically.

"Oh, you really think so."

"Yeah, now listen we got a little … surprise for you," Grizzo said as she grabbed Sandy's arm and dragged her over to the edge of the field. "Hey Weasley, I got a little surprise for you," She shouted.

"Oh, I don't know about that Griz, I think I've seen all you got," Ronny joked with his friends.

"Oh really, well take a look at this," And she threw Sandy forward.

"SANDY!"

"RONNY"

"But I thought you were going back to Australia!"

"We had a change of plans," Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh that is so grea- I mean yeah that's cool that's cool," Ronny said as he realized that he had an audience.

"Ronny what's the matter with you you've changed," Sandy cried.

"What are you talking about babe? I'm the same as always it must be you that changed."

Sandy turned on her heel and ran and off Ginny followed. "Oh, sandy don't pay any attention to him. Men are rats (especially one P.P.), no men are fleas on rats, no men are germ thingies on fleas on rats," Ginny said as she tried to comfort her friend, "What you need is a night with girls, everybody is spending the night in my dorm. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah I guess so," Sandy sighed.

"Oh good we're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Ginny squealed.

* * *

So that night Sandy and the rest of the girls made it over to Ginny's part of the dorm. Grizzo, Lavy and Pavarati were massing with make up and lighting up ciggies.

"I thought cigarettes weren't allowed at Hogwarts," Sandy said naively.

"So," Grizzo replied sharply.

"OOOH. Well lookey here," Lavy shouted as she pulled something out of a paper bag, "Real fancy wine tonight huh, Ginny?"

As Pavarati pulled something else out of her bag Lavy looked over in dismay, "Pumpkin pasties and wine, real classy Pavarati."

"It says right here it is a _dessert wine,_ " Pavarati replied hotly.

"Hey Sandy do you want some?" Lavy asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Hey Sandy, have you ever had your ears pierced?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no," Sandy said nervously, tugging at her ears.

"I could do it for you!" Ginny said eyes dancing, "I'm gonna be a professional one day."

"It's true," Grizzo chimed in.

"Yeah, so come over here and I'll do 'em for you," Ginny beckoned.

"Uh, Ok," Sandy said as she was led over to the bathroom.

After the two girls got in the bathroom Ginny poked her head out the door, "Do any of you remember the numbing charm?"

"Why don't you just blast her ear with the cold water charm for a while," Lavy replied.

"Oh, right," and back into the bathroom she went.

For a minute anyway, then she came rushing back out. "She saw one drop of blood and she got sick," Ginny stated as she came out.

"What a goody goody," Grizzo muttered, "She makes me sick. (And the song begins!!!) Look at me I'm Sandra Cee, lousy with virginity, won't go to bed 'til I'm magically wed. I can't I'm Sandra Gee! (Watch it) Hi I'm Celestina Warbuck; I was not brought up to talk. Won't come across even Rock Hudson lost. GL: His heart to Celestina Warbuck. I don't drink (nooo), I swear. I don't even rat my hair (ewww). I get ill from one cigarette (cough cough cough). "

"Keep your filthy paws off my silky draws. Would you pull that crap with Annette? As for you professor Gilderoy, I know what you wanna toy. You got your crust I'm no object of lust, I'm just plain Sandra Zee. Elvis, Elvis (Ginny: who? Lavy: A really hot Muggle. Ginny: Ohh) let me be. Get that pelvis far from me. Just keep your cool. Now you're starting to DROOOOOOLL. Hey, Fondue I'm Sandra Vee."

As Grizzo finished up, Sandy walked in, "Griz, were you making fun of me?"

"Jeez, Some people are so touchy."

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! It is done (well this part anyway). I'm having fun with this. Anyway, I would like to thank: Pigwidegeon, Cassie Pisone, Katie D (the whole point of harry as Ponikie and Hermione as Grizzo is to get them together ;), Genevieve S, George, Bumblebee, Aragog, Snape Fan, Vivian, Soccerchic, and of course Jenny, Ray-Ro (I hope I spelt it right) and Noodle Pastroodal Salami (Ashley you don't count) even though we would have killed you had you not reviewed. No I will not make Jan and Cha-Cha the main characters! Just cuz' you were in the stupid play doesn't mean we have to go and change the plot! GOT IT! GOOD! See you tomorrow!

Pavarati: Hey Marty, Where'd ya get that thing?

Lavy: Oh, ya like it? It's from Japan!

Grizzo: Yeah, everything's made in Japan these days.

Lavy: No, this guy I know sent it to me.

Ginny: No kiddin!

Pavarati: Is he Japanese?

Lavy: No, ain't Japanese stupid. He's a warrior. And a real doll too!

Ginny: Oh wow!

Pavarati: You never told us you knew no warriors!

Grizzo: How long ya known this guy?

Lavy: Oh, just a couple of months. I met him on a bind date at the Broomsticks. And the next thing ya know, he starts sending he stuff. Oh yeah, look at this!

Ginny: Oh neat! A ring! 

Sandy: A what?

Grizzo: Your just battin a million tonight kid.

Lavy: It's a tiny bit too big, so I gotta use the shrinkin spell.

Ginny: Geez, going out with a warrior!

Grizzo: Endsville.

Pavarati: What's this guy look like Marty?

Ginny: You got a picture?

Lavy: Ya, but it's not to good, he aint in armor. 

Pavarati: How come it's ripped in half?

Lavy: Oh, his old girlfriend was in the picture.

All: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pavarati: What's this guys name?

Lavy: Oh it's, Junno. Junno Sulka.

Junno my love, I miss you more than words can say,

Junno my love, please send an owl while your away

Hearing from you, can make the day so much better

Getting a kitty cat or maybe some candy

I really flipped, over the velvet, new dress robes Junno my love

Junno my love, Junno my love, Junno my lo-ove

Junno you know, your absence makes me feel so blue

That's okay though, your presents make me think of you

My Ma will have, a heart attach when she catches

Those brand new sandals with gold threaded patches

Oh how I wish, I had a jacket that matches Junno my love!

Junno my love, Junno my love, Junno my lo-ove

Don't keep your owls from me, I thrill to every line

Your spellings kinda crummy, 

But honey, so is mine

I treasure every gifty, 

The ring was, really nifty

You said it cost you fifty

Oh that's in gold?

I don't mind!

Junno you'll see, you'll have me in your arms someday

And I'll be wearing you brand new lonjeray

Thinking about it, my hearts pounding already

Knowing when you come home we're bound to go steady

And throw your service pay around like confetti 

Junno my love

Junno my love, Junno my love, Junno my lo-ove

Junno my love, Junno my love, Junno my lo-ove

(keeps repeating until music fades out)

Ginny: Wow, goin' steady with a warrior!

(A/N: this is a take off of "Freddie my love" which is in some versions of the PLAY!)

Greasy 6

The Evil Ones (of course)

As the musical portion of the slumber party came to an end, Lavy continued to rave about Junno and show off pictures. Suddenly there was a whoosh by the window.

"Hey ladies, whatcha doin'?" a male voice cried.

"Ahhh, it is the boys!" Pavarati cried. Sure enough there was Ponikie, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all piled up on Ponikie's ratty old broom. 

"Whatsa matter, none of you want to join us," Ponikie said with a smirk.

"Coming darlinnng!" Grizzo replied scrambling for her shoes.

"Grizz!" Pavariti said with shock, "you aren't actually going with them are you!"

"Of course I am," she replied as she climbed out the window.

Ponikie stepped up to take her hand; "Your chariot awaits Madame."

"Why thank you kind sir," she answered in a Scarlet - O'Hara-ish voice. Then she looked around at the other F*Bolts, "What is this? A group snog?"

The guys snorted, "Sorry "ma'am" but we ARE his buddies!"

"You heard her, OUT!"

You're kidding, right Ponikie?" when all Dean received was a menacing glare he muttered, "Imagine that, a guy choosing a dame over his friends." With that he hopped off the broom and Ponikie and Grizzo flew away.

When the two arrived on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, the regular make-out-point for Gryffindors. They were attached at the lips when something went zooming over their heads. It was Draco "Crater Face" Malfoy and his girlfriend Cho-Cho.

"Hey get off our turf!" Ponikie yelled, "This isn't Python territory."

"What kind of broom is that? A Swiffer?" Crater Face asked as Cho-Cho giggled incessantly.

"Oh, shut up, this is going to be the fastest broom ever to race at Lightning road!" 

Crater Face sneered as he flew away, and Ponikie and Grizzo went back to snogging. "Oi, Grizz," he cried. 

"Call me by my first name." 

"Oi…"

"Hermi," she supplied.

"Oi, Hermi."

***

Back at the dorm Ginny was still trying to cheer up Sandy, "Why don't you write him a letter?" as she passed her new friend some stationary.

She started to write, "Actually I think I'll go take a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think I just need to be alone."

"Ok, Sandy."

Sandy walked out of the castle lost in thoughts of Ronny, when she reached the Lake she stopped and started singing to the water.

Mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know there is just no getting over you. I know I'm just a fool who's willing, to sit around and wait for you. Baby can't you see there is nothing left for me to do, I'm hopelessly devoted to you, But now there is nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love a side. 

She glanced down and saw a picture of Ronny staring up at her from the water; she dropped some of the stationary on it. "I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you. (The stationary is snatched up by the squid) Hopelessly devoted to youooooooo. My head is fool forget him, my heart is saying don't let gooooo. Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do, hopelessly devoted to you. But now there is nowhere to hide since you pushed my love a side, I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to youoooooo ooh, hopelessly devoted to youooooooooo."

"Oh Ronny," She sighed.

***

After Sandy left Pavarati and Lavy fell asleep after an excruciating debate about who was cuter Gilderoy Lockhart or Rock Hudson. Ginny was still wide-awake and decided to take a walk down to the kitchens. She leapt out of the portrait hole with her fuzzy gold slippers on her feet. She was about to tickle the pear when Neville came running up. 

"You have to help me hide from Filch!" he cried.

Neville: I spend my days just hiding from the scary teachers.

Ginny: the scary teachers!

N: I spend my nights, just running away, from their looming figures.

N: their looming figures!

N: oh I'm such a coward

as any fool can see

and my grandma always seems to drop

a howler on me

why must I go

on slinking away

so all alone

G: so all alone!

N: there would be no

G: there would be no-oo-oo

N: more hiding from scary things

if you were nice to me

G: like I am to Ponikie!

N: oh lying, in the Gryffindor common room

I cry and, fill my spirits with gloom

thinking of when I break into a petrified run

ill stand fearless with you by my side, forever more

G: forever more

N: if not you may find me being chased, right past your front door.

G: past my front door!

N: oh every day at school I watch ya, always, until Snape has got me running all over again. I have a feeling ill be hiding again tonight.

"Oh Neville, we can hide in the astronomy tower!"

Neville grinned as they walked off. 

There we have more and it is all together for a total of 26 pages! Aren't you proud of us. J now go review like smart little people that I know you must be if you have gotten this far! The newest song is to "Mooning" which is also in certain versions of the play as well as on the back of the grease soundstrack! The song belongs to Noodle/Hannah/Duck/nycstardust, she wrote it! Well changed the words anyway.

Four whole people have us on author alert, I wonder who????


End file.
